


Performance for One

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Book: The Stone Rose, F/M, Masturbation, Museums, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet date aboard the TARDIS proves to be a little too exciting for the Doctor. An opportunity presents itself when he takes some time to himself to ease the build up of tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic where The Stone Rose is canon rather than GITF.

“Rose, wake up the film’s over,” the Doctor murmured while stirring her with circles drawn on the expanse of peachy skin exposed from her shirt riding up her back a little. Her initial sleep-purring reply against his chest stiffened him further.

“Mm?” the soft curtains over her eyes slowly lifted and she brought her gaze coupled with a sweet smile up to his face. The Doctor’s hand flew up from her back, their little serenity bubble popped with the theatre room’s pot lights slowly brightening. But Rose grumbled complaint and let her sleepy little curtains fall shut again. “Don’t wanna get up,” she mumbled.

He rubbed her arm and spoke into her silky hair. “If I let you sleep like this you’ll wake up with a crick in your neck. Not good for time travel at all, Rose. Go on then, off to bed with you.”

Rose’s shoulders sank and she groaned, but slowly she slunk off the couch and out the room. He bid her goodnight, she flapped her hand sleepily in his direction, and disappeared into the hallway. With a cant of his head the Doctor paused to double check with his Rose-attuned senses that she was safely out of earshot.

“Fuck,” the Doctor swore, flopping down with his head on the arm of the couch. “She’s going to make me regenerate.”

The Doctor had been the gentlemanly date, making Rose dinner (serving her wine was a mistake, he’d forgotten how flirty she could get), putting on a film she loved, and sitting obediently through it even though she fell asleep halfway through. Two hours he’d been suffering. _Two. Hours._ He was about to go mad. He would’ve managed just fine were it not for her intermittent little kisses simmering on his neck, breasts pressed up against his ribs, with her hand rubbing his leg. In the past week their trip to Rome had erased a little line in the sand between them. But there was a huge difference between lucky pants, and well, tenting pants. They hadn’t worked out if they were even going down that road yet, so the Doctor played it as cool as he could, putting on the mask of tranquility while feeling like a lit firework with a short fuse on the inside.

He wasted no time letting his fingers fly to the zip of his trousers to free his throbbing cock. He hissed a swear in his own tongue and coiled his fingers tight around it. In other times blanketed in guilt and the darkness of his secluded bedroom the Doctor had taken his sweet time, slowly climbing up to a peak while imagining his feather-light touches were hers. No time for rebuking his lack of self control and giving in to his baser instincts, the Doctor needed relief right then. Tension had coiled up tightly in his belly and could snap at any moment. Still, with Rose’s scent hanging in the air - no hang on, it’d grown stronger all of a sudden.

“I just -”

The Doctor froze only for a instant, and Rose did too. If he really focused he could just sense her heart racing like a bird’s about to take flight. But she didn’t move. He gave himself a few tentative strokes, pulling in a shaky breath through his nose. Rose was frozen in the doorway, single heart pumping quicker and quicker with each second. She didn’t know he was very aware of her presence behind him. Her jacket was draped over the arm of the couch beneath his head. She must’ve come back to fetch it.

Instead, he brought it to his face to drink in essence of Rose left on it before setting it on the table beside the couch. Did she blush, bring her hand to her face, curl her hair behind her ears? Did she know he wasn’t unlike a human bloke under his trousers? She certainly would now. His pumping hand and the erection it was wrapped around were well within sight of the doorway just as her trembling hot breaths on the coral door pane were within his earshot. Imagining it on his skin did little to calm his pace. Worse - or better, definitely better for this - his epidermal memory was scintillatingly perfect. He remembered how she thawed his slightly prickly neck with little pecks of her soft wine-stained lips. He could think of just where he’d want them if she was willing. That thought alone got his blood flowing faster. Rose’s lips wrapped around his cock, warm tongue gliding along the throbbing length... It was almost too much. 

Rose’s pulse leaped like a rabbit escaping a fox when her name escaped his lips. He thought escaped, when really it was very intentional, aside from the husky gurgle from his throat. The Doctor would’ve loved a taste of the tantalizing cocktail of adrenaline, endorphins, and hormones coursing through her veins. One flick of his tongue on her wrist. Her eyes would flutter shut and her face would flush (if it wasn’t already). Her honeyed moan in his ear was almost real. She was excited, and releasing the most tortuously delicious pheromones into the cool, dusty air. That much _was_  real. It all melted away niggling insecurities and lit a fire in his wrist.

With his free hand the Doctor popped the lower buttons on his shirt to tug out of the way and pushed his trousers down his thighs. He cupped his balls and bucked his hips off the couch, groaning when his bum stuck to the leather. No wonder humans loved sex so much. When the Doctor suspended his respiratory bypass and control of his pulse it sent a rush of blood to his head and his groin. It could only be made better by losing himself with someone, and if he wasn’t such a bloody coward he’d call Rose over. She’d look gorgeous with lust-darkened whiskey eyes, sweat glistening between her pert breasts in the dim lights of his bedroom, lusty sighs of his name into his neck, heels dug into his arse, her soft frame stiffening as she came undone with him.

The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan when the tension finally snapped and he erupted with a high-pitched moan, arching his hips off the couch. His eyes were slammed shut but the way his head rotated off the arm of the couch he would’ve been looking Rose square in the eyes as the knot of tension in his abdomen unraveled. He hissed her name as he emptied himself on his stomach. He released a hot sigh after crashing back down to the cushions and relished in his ears ringing. Going those two hours without relief was damn near painful but made so much more worth it for his audience swallowing hard and practically panting behind him. He was beginning to collect himself and gathering even breaths when she quickly darted out of the room.

He caught her in the galley making breakfast several hours later. She jumped and squeaked when he hummed good morning into her shoulder and snaked his arms around her waist.

“Did you sleep last night Doctor?” Rose prompted without turning around to face him.

Emboldened, he moved to her side so she could see his wicked gaze and bounced his eyebrows at her. She nipped her lip before he even uttered a word. “I did. Oh but Rose, next time if you’re up for it, maybe you should _come with me_.”


	2. Bets, Bouncy Castles, and an Encore Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of alcohol and drinking.

“Rose, we don’t have to do this you know.” The Doctor thrust his fingers through his messy lawn of chocolate tresses and eyed the dark corridor behind them longingly. “Upstairs they’ve got dioramas of the first Horlokian coral reef peace treaty in 2568. They signed it at the bottom of the ocean, Rose! Can you imagine?”

“Chickening out, Doctor?” Rose teased, tongue between her teeth. She slipped off her jacket, and soaked up his sharp breath as he stiffened like a board. “Usually you’re the one  _ jumping  _ right in.” She sauntered back up to him and poked his chest. “Not very honorable of an almighty Time Lord, reneging on a bet.”

“You asked that docent for the last answer!”

“Didn’t say I couldn’t.”

“You know I don’t appreciate you not taking this seriously, Rose. This is an important exhibit in human history here!”

She looked him deadpan in the eye and snorted. “It’s a bouncy castle.” 

He swayed as he pointed his finger in the air. Time Lord or not, the man did  _ not _ hold his liquor well, bless. “Not just any bouncy castle, Rose!”

She snorted and giggled. “What, you gonna tell me the queen herself bounced in this castle, Doctor?” 

“Well as a matter of fact, Queen Gertrude in the 44th century  _ did _ bounce in this castle as a child and kept it in New Buckingham Palace for her entire reign of fifty years.” 

With her tiny glass of hypervodka as a badge of courage and the Doctor moaning her name last night buoying her confidence Rose toed off her shoes and slipped off her blouse. Meanwhile the Doctor rattled off his little history lesson, going slack-jawed in the middle of a sentence. She sat on the bouncy step and made a show of slipping off her jeans. His gaze tracked her hips as her movements rippled over the castle.

“And this castle played a - knickers.” His voice cracking, this time just for her and not somebody in her mind, only encouraged her further. 

Rose’s grin grew wicked. “You were saying Doctor?” She crooked an eyebrow and stood up to start jumping. She wasn’t nearly as interested in this as she was making the Doctor squirm. Or rather stumble and fall into the bouncy castle. 

“Not important,” he growled as he rolled over onto his back to wrestle with his plimsolls and socks. 

“Oh yeah?” she teased. “Seemed so important a moment ago.”

The Doctor wriggled out of his coat and jacket before scrambling over to where Rose was. But she leapt up and skipped over to the other side of the castle. Or she tried to at least. Air shifted under her feet and sent her back to the floor on her bum. The Doctor took his chance and crawled over to her, covering her body with his. 

“We can’t do much jumping from down here Doctor.”

“Not interested in jumping.”

“Or history lessons?”

“Not anymore, no.” He slipped off his tie and discarded it with the other garments outside the castle. “I’m going to hold up my end of the deal, prove to you I am an honorable Time Lord.”

The buttons on the Doctor’s shirt came undone in a messy flurry. Rose was admiring his thin plane of chest hair when she spotted a torch down the corridor pointed their way. She pulled the Doctor down to her to hold him still. 

“In a hurry tonight, Rose?”

“Security!” Rose managed in between giggles against his bare collarbone. 

This thought was interrupted with the idle whirring and beeping of a drone drifting in the air through the corridor. The Doctor whispered in Rose’s ear to keep perfectly still, that its job was to detect movement and anything askew. He gasped and stiffened, rutting against Rose’s hips as he looked outside the castle where their pile of clothes lay. He was semi-hard already, and vivid memories of what she knew to be trapped beneath his trousers flooded her mind, flushing her skin with warmth. She reached between their bodies and began slowly popping more buttons on his oxford while the security drone drew closer, against his hissing to keep still. When it was in front of the bouncy castle it stopped, hovering in the air and running its torch over the contraption. The Doctor sunk lower between Rose’s legs and she held his head to her shoulder. With his flossy chest pressed to hers they shared breaths, her heart ringing excitement in her ears. His skin was softer than she’d ever imagined, and cool as though he’d stepped inside from winter’s chill. He collapsed on top of her when the drone moved on. 

“You’re wild,” he accused into her shoulder, spiky tresses tickling her ear. 

“That’s me,” Rose boasted as she helped him peel off his shirt. “You love it,” she added with a grind of her hips with his. He groaned. 

He trailed kisses down to her neck, shoulder, and in between her breasts. “Oh yes. That and lace. Mm, on you it’s gorgeous.  _ You’re  _ gorgeous.” 

The Doctor shifted up, incidentally grinding their hips again, drawing a gasp from her throat. He clumsily traced the lace flowers over her areolas, bringing her buds to stiff peaks without even touching them. She opened her mouth but all that came was a lewd, “fuck,” as he dove back in, sucking a breast with her bra into his mouth and soaking the fabric under flicks of his tongue. He preened a laugh into her chest before switching sides and carefully trapped her nipple between his teeth. 

They both laughed when he came up for air, and it didn’t even break for their lips meeting, teeth gnashing as they giggled between a series of deliciously sloppy kisses. Afterward, Rose rolled them over and they both bounced, causing her to lose her balance before she managed to straddle the Doctor. He watched like a cat with a bowl of cream as she unhooked her bra. 

“I want you, Rose. But not here, in -” he pleaded in a croak, eyes darting over her mostly bare body. 

Rose put a finger to his mouth and shook her head. “Ah ah ah, deal’s a deal, remember Doctor?” She raked her nails through his thin lawn of chest hair down to his ribs. “You promised me naked Doctor in the bouncy castle if I won your little quiz, and I won.” She claimed his whimper after two rocks of her hips. “Besides, can you really wait til we get back to the TARDIS?” 

He challenged her, rolling them back over again with another round of bouncing and tangled limbs. An attempt at pinning her failed when she could easily shift and roll from under him. But Rose soon played along because the hunger fixed in his gaze was too appetizing to pass up. Recalling the desire escaping his throat last night and the sight of his bare thighs (and one other choice part of him) glistening had heat pooling between her legs. 

“I can wait a long time Rose. You know that.” His brows bounced at her, further teasing that he’d known she saw him last night. 

She palmed his groin, gently stroking his erection through his pinstriped trousers. “Mm, but do you  _ want  _ to though?” 

“What I want, Rose Tyler, is to make you come in a place where we don’t have to worry about you shouting down the rafters.” His eyes narrowed to a playful glare. “And to catch that naughty tongue of yours.”

Rose rounded her lips and puffed a trembling breath onto the chocolate freckles on the Doctor’s cheek. He stood up, cocky grin bursting forth as he rocked back and forth on his feet to keep balance while shimmying out of his trousers. Rose took this chance to slip out of her knickers.

“Doctor, they’re headed this way again!” Rose hissed, and reached up for him. 

Footsteps echoed against marble floors and a swaying torch swept over the bouncy castle just after the Doctor dove down. The structure shook and every heartbeat pounded fiercely against Rose’s chest. The Doctor slipped between Rose’s legs. He’d been bare under his trousers, so his cock nestled in her folds as his hips sank and she bit his shoulder to keep from moaning. 

“Protection,” she whispered carefully after releasing an angry bit of skin from between her teeth. “I mean I know you’re alien but can we, you know?”

For some reason this made him grin. “Oh yes.” He hadn’t had the chance to toss his trousers so he jerked his head their way. “But I’ve got it, no worries Rose.”

The moment the guard was out of sight the Doctor grabbed his trousers and stuck what seemed like half his arm down a pocket, fishing out a shiny foil packet with triumph blooming on his face. How long had he kept that in there? Anyway, he growled and ripped it with his teeth. Rose savored her heart hammering at his cage. If they were both perfectly sober they’d still be in this position, she was convinced. But for a few fun moments tension simply melted away. 

“Hold up I’ve got an idea,” Rose stopped the Doctor as he moved to meet their hips finally. She pushed him onto his bum against the wall of the castle. “This’ll cause less of a stir,” she noted while straddling his lap. 

“Oh I like this. I like this a  _ lot _ .” 

Rose struggled to stay upright lowering herself so the Doctor grabbed her hips and guided her onto his cock. When Rose looked back up he was grinning right with her as he filled her completely. Heat flared in her cheeks and she broke into a laugh of relief before burying her face in his neck. 

“Still not taking this seriously,” The Doctor teased. 

“Nope.” 

He rubbed her back and leaned in to seal her lips with his. Later Rose would appreciate how intimate and new it all was. After touring ten floors of the museum, a shot of hypervodka, a silly hypervodka-infused bet, and disrobing in a bouncy castle, their first time seemed to be flying by so quickly. She wanted to sober up and savor every single moment to remember later because life with the Doctor moved too as it stood. But there was a long walk back to the TARDIS and half of Rose’s bed that practically already had his name on it. 

They took turns rocking hips, for the first time barely moving the castle at all. The Doctor had his eyes trained on the dark corridor behind her but it didn’t rob him of the carefree attitude defining that evening. The nattering tipsy Doctor gave way to a relatively silent one, but the smile never waned. He told Rose her idea was completely mad, but playing the game of trying to get one another to make a noise to rouse security was more exciting for him that’d he admit to. Of course the Doctor won in the end, letting her lean back so his gentle thrusts kept brushing up against her sweet spot. In the heat of the moment when Rose toppled over the edge she forgot their surroundings entirely. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Did you hear him Rose? Me! A teenager!” the Doctor preened as he flipped switches on the TARDIS to take them back to the vortex later.

“Third time this month,” Rose grumbled. “Here I thought I was the creative one.”

He pouted his mouth at her and smiled. “Course you are, Rose. You’re brilliant.”

“His face though!” 

The Doctor pushed a lever and hummed laughter. 

“You’re proud of yourself!” 

“Course I am! Can’t remember anyone ever moaning my name so  _ deliciously _ like that.” 

She got up and leaned against the console when they landed. “Cocky.”

He winked and clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Still might be a while before I make another bet with you, Rose Tyler.” 

“Bet you I can beat you to my bedroom.”

“I can run faster than you!” 

“Oh yeah? Can you, with your hand tangled up in that wiring there?” 

She was already running when he looked down and growled. “You! Oh I’ll show you!” 

But she more than made up for it when he caught up in her bedroom. 


End file.
